Memorias de una Swan
by Marian Austen S
Summary: Bella fue abandonada por su madre y convertida en una Scort, ¿Qué sucede cuando cree conocer al hombre perfecto, sin saber que el puede estar detrás de todo lo que le ha ocurrido? BXE AU/OOC
1. For Your Entertainment

Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfiction.

Esta idea va en base a la película "Memorias de una Geisha" pero sólo en base pues es completamente diferente a la película.

Sin más espero a alguien le guste la idea.

**_Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D_**

* * *

_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**  
Gabriel García Marquéz._

_

* * *

_

**Memorias de una Swan**  
**Capítulo I: For Your ****E****ntertainment**

¿Es que acaso esto alguna vez terminaría?

– Jessica – grité. Necesitaba alguien desesperadamente. Necesitaba a mi hermana, lamentablemente ella ya no estaba. Recordaba los sucesos del año pasado tan claros en mi mente, cuando ella logró escapar de este infierno.

Comencé a arreglarme el cabello, dejando caer mis bucles marrones sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Mi vestido de gala caía suavemente resaltando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo que no me gustaban, pero que era necesario que sobresalieran. Era de color rojo, con escote un poco pronunciado, un pequeño lazo debajo del pecho para resaltar esa parte.

La espalda descubierta con un corte hasta la espalda baja.

– ¿Bella estas lista? – preguntó Mike acercándose a mí con el ceño pronunciado de su frente. Mike Newton, un amigo y dueño de este negocio. Él era mi protector, en cierta forma ya que había veces donde trataba de propasarse y eso no me gustaba; sin embargo, él era el único a mi lado, aunque no fuese de mi plena confianza.

–Si – respondí sabiendo que por más que cada noche deseara aplazarlo, ese momento siempre llegaba, cuando menos lo quería.

–Hoy vino alguien importante… – susurró Mike mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de invitados.

–Siempre viene gente importante, Mike.

–No alguien de ese círculo.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunte. Para que Mike sonara entusiasmado no era nada bueno. Necesitaba saber a que me exponía.

–Edward Cullen – respondió pensativo.

– ¿Y ese es….? ¿Alguien sumamente importante? – pregunte dejando ver mi sarcasmo al desnudo.

–Bella, yo sé que no es fácil pero eres la mejor en esto, y él ha pagado un cantidad exorbitante para ser tratado como merece.

–Algún día me iré – susurré para mí, pero la mueca en la cara de Mike me hizo saber que me había oído.

En cuestión de segundos sentí mi espalda golpear la pared del camino, sus manos apresaron mis brazos, y yo hice una mueca de dolor.

–Mike…. ¡Suéltame! – Grité antes de soltarle un golpe en la entrepierna y alejarme de él. – ¡En tu vida se te ocurra volver a tocarme!

–Yo… – pero se calló al ver mi mirada de odio. Mike podía ser muy comprensivo a veces, pero en momentos se convertía en alguien sumamente violento y posesivo.

– ¡Bella! – gritó Victoria. Vio a Mike y luego mi posición de defensa. – Hablaremos de esto después. Sal ya, todos esperan.

Seguí a Victoria, hasta que la luz me deslumbró, el salón se encontraba perfectamente decorado de suma elegancia y glamur.

El gran candelabro brillaba al centro como nunca lo había visto. La escalera por donde iba a hacer mi entrada se encontraba decorada por un camino rojo que bajaba hasta perderse por una tela transparente que colgaba del techo hasta el piso.

Respiré profundo antes de ver a Victoria comenzar a caminar por las escaleras con paso elegante y con tranquilidad. Siempre me sorprendía ver la versatilidad de Victoria en estos eventos, la envidiaba por tener confianza en que pronto se iría de este lugar.

La seguí con un respiro profundo, y me metí en mi papel a interpretar.

Antes de llegar a la tela, me paré y observe a mí alrededor, nada cambiaba, con el paso del tiempo todo seguí igual o incluso peor que antes.

Llegué aquí teniendo nueve años y hoy, justo hoy trece de septiembre cumplía veintitrés años; catorce años de haber soportado malos tratos.

¿Alguna vez le conté a alguien como me sentía al respecto?

Mi nombre no tenía importancia a la hora de ser compañía de los hombres más importantes en el mundo del dinero aquí en Nueva York.

Para mis amigos era Isabella o Bella, pero para la gente desconocida y que sabía, gracias a Dios que nunca volvería ver, yo era Claire Stewart, una de las mejores compañías en todo Manhattan, o como lo veía mucha gente, una geisha.

La gran atracción según me decía Victoria muchas veces era mi mirada penetrante y seductora de color chocolate, mi tez pálida y mis labios gruesos, algo que era natural.

¿Pero de que me servía eso ahora? Ser atractiva sólo llamaba la atención de los hombres que querían algo más y que yo no sé los podía dar.

Era asqueroso ver a esos hombres volverse locos, y tratar de llamar la atención con comentarios fuera de lugar e incluso groseros la mayoría de las veces.

Si mamá me viera…

–Isabella, ¡Ya! – me jaló Victoria para bajar las escaleras, en un salto estuve completamente abajo, y daba gracias por no haberme tropezado enfrente de toda esa gente con mi falta de coordinación.

–Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a esta que es su casa. Hoy estamos celebrando el magno evento de la Flor de Loto, uno de los eventos más importantes del año, que junta a las personas más necesitadas para darles un hogar, una comida y todo lo que le haga falta para que pueda vivir dignamente, por ello, hemos las gracias al señor Cullen y su hijo por esta maravillosa donación que han hecho en pro de estas personas tan necesitadas. Un fuerte aplauso por favor.

Al parecer Mike ya se había curado del golpe que le había dado.

– ¿Lista? – Victoria tomo mi muñeca para que le prestase atención. – ¿Claire?

Voltee a verla cuando uso mi nombre de trabajo. Ya estaba ahí.

–Si – sonreí y me prepare para lo que venía.

–Ese es Carlisle Cullen, hombre de familia, dueño de Cullen&Swan y el tercer hombre más rico del mundo…

– ¿Qué más?

–Su hijo, Jasper Hale…

– ¿No debería ser Cullen? – pregunte sin dejar de ver al muchacho de mechas rubias que hablaba entretenidamente con Carlisle Cullen.

–Hijastro…

– ¿Quién es el fortachón?

–Emmett Cullen, presidente del grupo ACEMI…

– ¿Eh?

–Asociación contra el maltrato de infantes…

– ¿Y el….? – Me quedé callada al divisar a un muchacho que reía junto con Jasper Hale. Tan guapo que varias muchachas que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban viendo por bastante tiempo. Su presencia emanaba elegancia. Su fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y labios redondeados me tenían hipnotizada.

El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo se movía cada vez que él reía y su cabeza se iba en un suave movimiento hacia atrás y regresaba.

Me sonrojé al notarme admirándolo de esa manera, nunca había visto tan detenidamente a ver a un hombre y ver lo bueno en él, eso era un gran paso en mí.

–Edward Cullen…

– ¿El es Ed...Edward Cullen?

–Suertuda, sin embargo no tanto, créeme lo he intentado por años, al parecer las prefiere rubias, tontas y que no digan lo que piensan. Exactamente tu tipo, Bells.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

–Me sorprende que te hayan nombrado la mejor compañía de Manhattan, Bells, se tu misma, quien sabe, tal vez el sea tu príncipe azul esperando a rescatarte de tu prisión en la torre.

–No.

– ¿No es tu príncipe o no es el momento?

–Podemos dejar de hablar en tu idioma, victoricienta….

–Ve…

–No puedo llegar y decir, hola, soy la compañía que contrataste, vengo a darte la mejor noche de tu vida…

– ¿La mejor noche de mi vida? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. Un cálido aliento rozó mi cuello, estremeciéndome y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Victoria.

Voltee y él, Edward Cullen estaba ahí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa picara. Me miro de arriba abajo estudiándome con su mirada.

–Tú debes ser Claire, mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen y sólo para hacértelo saber, yo te daré la mejor noche de tu vida…

¿Más creído no podía ser?

–Es bueno saberlo…. – respondí. Una sonrisa curso sus labios y ahí supe que había entendido mi sarcasmo.

–Entonces, Claire, ¿Querías decirme algo?

–No lo sé, quizás…. Hola.

–Bien, hola…

Victoria nos veía con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

–Yo los dejo… – y dicho eso se retiró dejándonos en un incomodo silencio.

–No fue mi intención dejarte sin palabras.

–Modesto… – fue lo único que pude decir al ver sus ojos hipnóticos de color verde. Esa mirada que para muchas se convertiría en el paraíso, era mi propio infierno pues no podía dejar de verlos.

Regresé a la realidad y su rostro denotaba que trataba de no reírse.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte mirándolo repentinamente.

–Sabes que no has dejado de observarme en… – observó su reloj y después me miro – quince minutos.

Pude sentir la sangre subir a mis mejillas y quedarse ahí. Era tonto, como había dicho Victoria que fuese considerada la mejor compañía de Manhattan si me dejaba intimidar por un hombre.

–No tengo nada que ver, sólo buscaba… – hablé sin pensarlo dos veces. Su ceja se levanto dejando ver la duda en su rostro. ¿Alguna vez alguien le había dado en el ego al señor Edward Cullen? No, creo que no.

–Eso ha sido imprudente, ¿No lo crees?

–Si lo ves desde cierto punto, puede que si, no te conozco, no me conoces y definitivamente no podría llegar a la conclusión de que eres un casanova que se fascina al intimidar a las mujeres con su gran físico y esos hipnóticos ojos verdes…. – y antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba sonriendo.

Volví a sonrojarme violentamente ante mi gran vómito verbal, yo era así, decía lo que pensaba, no podía actuar con él por alguna razón.

– ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa sonrojada, no? – toco mi mejilla y el simple roce de sus dedos me hicieron sentir una extraña sensación que paso de los pies a mi cabeza, era agradable pero sin duda peligrosa.

–Nunca me lo habían dicho…

–Pues es la verdad, eres hermosa.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré sonriendo.

Su mirada se dirigió a mis labios y de un momento a otro, su mano tomo mi muñeca jalándome fuera de la mansión.

Sentí el aire frío de Nueva York rozar mi espalda, estremeciéndome al instante, Edward pareció notarlo; su brazo calló hasta mi espalda baja y su mano trazo pequeñas figuras ahí, cerré los ojos ante la nueva sensación y me deje ir.

Nunca había estado así con un hombre, podían tomarme la mano y los brazos pero nunca la cintura ni la espalda, no era de mi agrado.

–Edward…

–Claire…

Abrí los ojos y note su expresión pensativa. Mi mirada se dirigió a sus labios. ¿_Cómo sería besarlo? _Me mordí el labio pensativamente y suspiré. El contrato decía claramente no besar, no involucrarse físicamente…

Físicamente, ¿Cómo sería poder estar con un hombre sin tapujos, sólo nosotros dos? Sentir sus brazos alredor tuyo, sus caricias, sus besos, su piel contra la tuya mientras se hacen uno sólo.

Victoria lo había descrito como el cielo en el infierno, sin embargo nunca había sabido más, yo lo había decidido así, no sabía lo que era estar con un hombre, ni siquiera lo que sentían sus labios sobre los míos. Los hombres sólo querían una cosa y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta.

Esa era la razón de que yo estuviera aquí. Mi mamá me creía un error, y me abandono, yo no podría hacerles algo así a mis hijos, Jessica había huido, yo me había quedado por miedo a no saber cómo enfrentar una nueva realidad fuera de este lugar.

–No sabes lo que me haces al morderte el labio así – habló Edward desviando mis pensamientos a él.

Y sin dejarme contestar puso su mano bajo mi mentón para inclinar mi cara hacia la suya, me miró a los ojos y pude notar que el color de estos se había tornado oscuro, segundos después capturo mis labios con los suyos.

Eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo pegué más a mí, sin importarme mis estúpidos límites, no hoy, no esta noche.

Su boca se abrió bajo la mía y sentí el húmedo calor de su lengua contra mis labios. Era

Extremadamente delicioso. Sus labios delinearon los míos con pericia. Abrí mis labios para darle mayor acceso, nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una maravillosa danza.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y se adueñaron de mi cuello. Mi mano se fue a ese cabello completamente despeinado de color cobrizo

–Dios sabe cuánto te deseo…

–Yo… – mi cuerpo fue aprisionado con mi espalda sobre un auto negro que nuca note que estaba ahí, sus brazos quedaron a la altura de mi cara.

–Te necesito…

Sus manos se colaron por la abertura de mi espalda, y un gemido salió de mis labios cuando su mano izquierda toco mi muslo por encima del vestido.

En un rápido movimiento subió mi pierna izquierda encima de su cadera y con agilidad subió mi vestido para tener mayor acceso.

–No…

–Lo deseas, lo puedo sentir… – habló con voz ronca, pude observar como su mirada se ensombrecía un momento,

Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente al sentir los labios de Edward en mi omoplato, y segundos después un camino de besos hasta mi pecho me hizo arqueó instintivamente darle mayor acceso.

–Vámonos…

– ¿A dónde?

–Fuera de aquí – su voz cada vez más ronca me incitaba más y más.

Era una mala idea. Lo sabía pero lo quería. Demonios, lo deseaba tanto. Edward Cullen me intrigaba de una manera que comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Era posible que en tan sólo media hora para que este hombre comience a gustarme sin ni siquiera saber si era un asesino serial o algo peor?

Pero esos hipnóticos e irresistibles ojos verdes me maravillaban y me incitaban a descubrir si había más allá de ello.

–Si…

–Sin mucha resistencia ¿Eh?

–No me hagas desistir…

–Nunca.

Y dicho eso me jalo suavemente hasta pegar con su torso. Abrí la puerta del majestuoso Ferrari negro a mis espaldas y me hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que entrara.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y segundos después Edward cerró la puerta.

Brevemente pensé en si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, tenía oportunidad de negarme y huir, como una cobarde pero, lo deseaba, Dios sabe cuánto lo deseaba.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, el motor prender y el auto comenzar a moverse.

Me dejaba guiar por el sonio del motor, que me daba la idea de a qué velocidad Edward estaba conduciendo el automóvil.

Las luces de colores brillantes anunciaban que pasábamos Manhattan con gran velocidad.

Llegamos al majestuoso St. Regis, y en cuestión de segundos ambos ya estábamos en recepción esperando la llave del cuarto.

– Última oportunidad. Huye ahora o sufre las consecuencias.

–Vaya palabras de aliento que da Edward Cullen – sonreí y sin pensarlo mi mano derecha se enredo en su cabello empujándolo hacia mí, bese las comisuras de sus labios y sonreí.

– ¿Eso lo responde?

–Haz sellado tu sentencia…

Y lo había hecho.

* * *

**_Bueno, si les ha gustado, o tienen alguna pregunta, queja o aclaración, con mucho gusto._**

**_Gracias, por leer._**

**_M.A_**

**Piquen el botoncito**


	2. It's Now Or Never

Nuevo capítulo. Como siempre si alguien tiene duda sólo escribanme.

Espero lo disfruten. Este capítulo tiene "Lemmon" pero es mi primero así que no me critiquen tanto ;D

**_Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D_**

* * *

La vida trae sus espinas... pero toda espina trae también sus rosas.  
- Anónimo -

* * *

**Memorias de una Swan**  
**Capítulo II: It's Now or Never**

– _Última oportunidad. Huye ahora o sufre las consecuencias._

–_Vaya palabras de aliento que da Edward Cullen – sonreí y sin pensarlo mi mano derecha se enredo en su cabello empujándolo hacia mí, bese las comisuras de sus labios y sonreí._

– _¿Eso lo responde?_

–_Haz sellado tu sentencia…_

_Y lo había hecho._

– ¿Cómo es que alguien cómo tu está trabajando en algo como esto? _–_ preguntó mientras entrabamos en el elevador bajo la mirada de algunas personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del St. Regis.

– ¿Alguien como yo? – pregunté extrañada.

–Vamos, Claire, tú no te ves del tipo de mujeres que dan placer a los hombres en unas horas…

– ¿Es decir que no crees que te pueda dar placer en unas horas?

– No es lo que quise decir, yo… – Se rascó nerviosamente la nuca y me miró. Dios, esa mirada, deseaba saltarle encima y despojarlo de todas sus ropas. Vamos, que era virgen pero eso no quería decir que no supiera. Aunque me había negado a las pláticas instructivas de Victoria, ella me había contado de más.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo estudiaba. El esmoquin se veía a la perfección en él, pero lo que más me gustaba es como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban perfectamente debajo del esmoquin. Seguí con mi recorrido más abajo hasta su abdomen, con el saco ya desabrochado dejaba ver una cintura definida.

– ¿Has terminado de observarme?

–Yo… – sentí como el deseo era inevitable. Baje mi mirada avergonzándome de mi misma.

Su dedo índice se ubico debajo de mi barbilla y con un suave empujón subió mi cara para verlo.

–Nunca ocultes tu mirada, sería un pecado hacerlo y negarme el ver tus hermosos orbes chocolates…

– Realmente has conocido bastantes mujeres para saber tantos piropos ¿No?

–Ninguna como tú, Claire… – Edward me miró. Y no pude evitar observarlo de nuevo. Alto, de hombros fuertes, y ojos sonrientes; una visión de belleza masculina.

Con suavidad me empujó contra la pared del elevador, deslizó una mano por mi cintura, con la otra mano tomo mi cabello y me besó.

El simple roce me mando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. El me acerco más a él, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, y yo se lo permití.

Un aroma de menta me llegó el momento en que me separé para tomar un poco de aire, aquel perfume masculino.

Un gemido silencioso surgió y fue ahogado allí mismo, en mi garganta, cuando sus labios se deslizaron suavemente y el acarició mi mandíbula con la punta de su lengua.

Me agarró de los brazos y deslizó las manos hasta mis hombros delicados y hundió su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, mordisqueándolo con una suavidad que fue dejándome cada vez más excitada.

Lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y me deleite acariciándolo.

Un gemido salió de mis labios cuando Edward beso la curvatura de mis pechos mientras una de sus manos subía el vestido hasta la mitad del muslo.

Sentí mis bragas moverse y en ese momento sentí un fuego arrollador en mi vientre y en ese momento ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en Edward y sus besos.

–No deseo hacerte mía aquí… – su voz forzada pues estaba más ronca de lo normal.

Gemí al sentir por primera vez un bulto pegado a mi vientre. Deseaba a Edward en aquel instante, sin más preámbulos.

Y en ese momento el elevador se abrió.

– ¿Lo habías parado? – pregunte extrañada de no haberme dado cuenta.

– ¿Acaso querías dar un espectáculo?

Caminábamos por el pasillo mirándonos hasta que él se detuvo y yo me atreví a preguntarle:

– ¿Acaso tú querías? – le reclamé.

–Vamos, antes de que haga algo indebido en este elevador y se quede parado hasta mañana.

Soltó mi mano y metió la suya al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando una tarjeta de plástico blanca. La metió con suavidad aun lector y automáticamente la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Suite?

Sonrió, se quitó su saco, y lo tiró sobre el piso.

La tenue luz alumbraba suavemente la recamara, alcanzaba a ver dos copas a lo lejos que eran iluminadas por la luz de una chimenea encendida. *****

–No tenías que hacer tanto… – ¿Era yo hablando? Me encantaba. – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

– Porque tú lo vales.

–Yo compraría el shampoo* si tu lo promocionaras – le sonreí mientras caminaba hasta la mesa con la copas.

– ¿Si….? – comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, botón por botón, y vaya que era una tortura.

Tomé las dos copas y me volví hacia él.

Edward observaba cada uno de mis movimientos con determinación.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa con la luz de la chimenea alumbrando tu cuerpo?

–Nop…. – y antes de que pudiera seguir, Edward me interrumpió.

–En algunos momentos pareces una niña…

– ¿Una niña?

–No del todo – me recorrió con su mirada y me hizo estremecer hasta el último cabello.

Le tendí una copa y le sonreí.

–Muchos me lo han dicho…

– ¿Has estado con muchos? – la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y comencé a ahogarme con la champaña.

–No veo pro que eso es relevante…

–Sólo preguntaba… – y comenzó de nuevo a desabotonarse la camisa.

–Permíteme….

Me acerqué a él con cautela, mis manos tocaron su formado pecho y comencé a recorrerlo sin pena.

Mi dedo índice bajo de su pecho a su abdomen suavemente hasta donde el último botón de su camisa no me lo permitió. Sin desesperarme desabotone el último y mi dedo pudo seguir su camino hasta el comienzo de su pantalón.

Un gemido salió de sus labios y yo sólo pude observarlo sin saber que había hecho.

–Serás mi muerte… – susurré antes de pararme en puntitas y besarlo con todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

– Necesito hacerte mía, saciar estas ansias y este deseo abrazador que tengo de ti…  
Y sin esperar mi respuesta, me tomo en brazos y me tumbó en la cama.

Sus manos bajaron mis tirantes debajo de mis hombros, me incorporé para que pudiese bajar el cierre del vestido que en este momento resultaba muy incómodo.

Lo bajo dando pequeños besos desde mi nuca a mi espalda baja.

El vestido se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta acabar en el suelo al igual que su camisa.

Me miró, y pude ver su mirada oscurecerse y perderse en mi cuerpo.

Desabroché su pantalón y en cuanto lo hice pude sentir de nuevo el bulto, mientras deslizaba el pantalón hasta abajo.

Me sentía confiada y libre, cada movimiento llevaba al siguiente, era tan natural.

Edward me empujó con suavidad y con sus manos debajo de mi espalda me cargó hasta quedar en una posición cómoda en la cama.

Se inclinó sobre mí y beso mi pecho mientras acariciaba mis muslos.

Sentí mis bragas deslizarse y en ese momento me desconecté, solo podía pensar en él, y las dulces y excitantes sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

–Edward…

Y comenzó a acariciarme donde ningún hombre había llegado antes.

–Sonrojada te ves más sensual – y dicho eso bajo sus bóxers y puede contemplarlo en todo su gloria. Edward estaba excitado por mí.

–Esto es lo que causas en mí, Claire…. – dicho eso me besó.

El beso de se volvió más exigente y cuando sentí que iba a explotar de placer, bajo el efecto de aquellas caricias excitantes, en un brusco movimiento Edward me penetró con un movimiento firme y que me tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome emitir un gemido de dolor.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

Sentía mi cabeza partirse en dos, el dolor iba bajando lentamente hasta mi vientre.

– ¿Eres virgen? – murmuró, atónito. – Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

¿Decírselo? ¿Admitir mi secreto mejor guardado?

–Yo… – Y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo.

Él besó mis lágrimas y susurró:

–No llores, quédate conmigo que yo te llevaré ahí.

Me abrazó con su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. El dolor comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco y comenzó a mezclarse con un cosquilleo en mi vientre que comenzaba a sofocarme.

–Edward…. – susurré al momento en que sus manos, alzaban mi cadera y el aceleraba el ritmo hasta que sentí su miembro explotar en un calor en mi interior que me llevó a gritar el nombre de Edward lo más fuerte que pude. Era como un puño de terciopelo y fuego alrededor de mi piel. Me desplome en la cama y Edward me abrazo a él.

–Duerme pequeña, que yo velaré tus sueños…

Cerré mis ojos, abrazada él recordado los sucesos anteriores con una sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada por el pequeño ronquido a mi lado. Mi mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho y mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente pegado al suyo.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado, y ya tocando el piso y parada prácticamente corrí al baño.

Prendí la ducha y cerré la puerta suavemente pues no quería despertarlo.

Me metí en ella y deje que mis músculos se tranquilizaran debajo de ese chorro de agua caliente. Mis muslos dolían, más que cuando estaba en esos días, pero era algo que había valido la pena.

Salí de la ducha, la cerré, me asome por la puerta y observe a Edward durmiendo aún.

Tomé mis bragas del suelo junto con mi vestido y me lo coloqué con sumo cuidado.

Arranqué de una libreta de notas que había en la mesa de recepción y escribí:

**Gracias…**

**Por ser tan cuidadoso, no quiero ser una molestia, ni quiero ser otra en tu lista pero aunque no te conozco lo suficientemente bien, ni siquiera para juzgarte solo puedo estar feliz de haber compartido algo muy especial para mí con alguien que sin duda me lo ha regresado en creses.**

**Claire.**

Desee haber escrito mi nombre real pero eso sólo traería problemas con James y Mike…

Y de vuelta a la realidad.

Observé el amanecer por la ventana de la habitación.

Con este amanecer dejaba todo lo bueno atrás y continuaba con mi vida.

* * *

Con un poco de prisa, pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo.  
***Imágenes** en mi perfil

*Shampoo: L'Oreal.

Si les ha gustado o no, no olviden dejar review...

:D

**_Bueno, si les ha gustado, o tienen alguna pregunta, queja o aclaración, con mucho gusto._**

**_Gracias, por leer._**

**_M.A_**

**Piquen el botoncito**


	3. Secrets

Un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que le mejor alimneto para el que escribe son sus comentarios :D

******_Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D_**

* * *

"Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti"  
-Anónimo-

******

* * *

**  
**Capítulo III: Secrets**

_Arranqué de una libreta de notas que había en la mesa de recepción y escribí:_

_**Gracias…**_

_**Por ser tan cuidadoso, no quiero ser una molestia, ni quiero ser otra en tu lista pero aunque no te conozco lo suficientemente bien, ni siquiera para juzgarte solo puedo estar feliz de haber compartido algo muy especial para mí con alguien que sin duda me lo ha regresado en creses.**_

_**Claire.**_

_Desee haber escrito mi nombre real pero eso sólo traería problemas con James y Mike…_

_Y de vuelta a la realidad._

_Observé el amanecer por la ventana de la habitación._

_Con este amanecer dejaba todo lo bueno atrás y continuaba con mi vida._

–Bella… – la voz de Victoria me hizo abrir los ojos y recordar donde estaba.

– ¿Si? – mi voz sonó algo ahogada por la desvelada que me había dado días antes acompañando al hijo del presidente corporativo de United King Corporation, Royce King II.

–Te he notado algo extraña últimamente…

–Es sólo el cansancio, ese borracho es un buen bailarín.

–No es eso, es, no sé, desde hace un mes que te noto rara.

Hace mes y medio que había sido el evento de la Flor de Loto, mi cumpleaños y la pérdida de mi virginidad con un casi desconocido. No había vuelto a saber de Edward Cullen, yo simplemente había dejado una nota en la habitación del St Regis agradeciendo por el favor que me hizo.

–Sigo siendo yo, los aliens me han dejado idéntica, sin ninguna novedad… – le dije levantándome de la cama para entrar al baño.

–Bella…

–Estoy bien…

–No es así, te noto diferente, más abierta, más sarcástica – sonreí – Y es como si tu hubieras…oh….

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté curiosa mirando su cara de sorpresa.

–Oh, entonces es verdad lo que han dicho de ti en la casa…

– ¿Qué han dicho, Victoria?

–Te vieron irte con Edward Cullen, y ni tu ni el regresaron a la fiesta…

–Eso no es algo que te incumba, Vickie – le especté. De pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho…

– ¿Te has acostado con él? – preguntó de pronto. Pude distinguir del tono molesto de su voz.

–No… – mentí fijando mi mirada en la suya.

–Nunca has sido buena mentirosa, Bella…

–Nunca me han gustado las mentiras por lo que deberías tener confianza en mí.

– ¿Entonces se desaparecieron toda la noche para hablar?

– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

– ¡Qué hayas roto tu estúpido voto de castidad que tienes desde niña! – gritó lanzándome una mirada de enojo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Victoria? – le grité avanzando hacia ella.

– ¡Que Edward Cullen es mío! – gritó soltando un chillido. De un segundo a otro, Victoria tomó la caja de porcelana de mi madre y la lanzó al espejo, este se quebró.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – mi voz salió en un susurro.

El único recuerdo de mi madre que tenía era regalándome esa cajita que con recelo había guardado durante años. La única cosa material que tenía para recordarla…

– ¡Eso te pasa por zorra! – y dicho eso me soltó una cachetada y se lanzó sobre mí.

– ¡Suéltame! – intente separarla pero era tan fuerte que no lo lograba. Con poca agilidad pude soltar mi mano y golpear su cabeza con toda la fuerza que tenía. El grito de Victoria fue tan fuerte que por un momento me sentí mareada.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – la voz de James se hizo notar en el cuarto.

Victoria fue separada de mí. Respiré hondo para reponerme.

Comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, moví mi mano lentamente a mi cabecilla y sentí un líquido espeso en la parte superior.

–Ella ha comenzado, Jamie…

–Eres una idiota – Me gritó James tomando mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo. – ¿Sabes lo que me va a costar?

–No he sido yo, ella se ha enojado por lo de Edward Cullen – hablé y desee no haberlo hecho porque Victoria se me fue encima al escuchar su nombre.

–Ya Victoria – Y en ese momento Mike la tomo de los brazos colocando los suyos sobre su nuca para inmovilizarla.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward Cullen? – preguntó James mirándonos a las dos.

–Nada – hablé rápidamente.

–No que no decías mentiras mi pequeña Bells…

La miré y supe lo que estaba a punto hacer, yo había confiada en ella desde chica, la había aprendido a querer como una hermana y ahora me demostraba que era una perra.

–Pues verás Jamie, al parecer nuestra querida no tan santa Bella, ha demostrado ser una ¡Zorra!

– ¿Qué? – me miró James y luego a Victoria. – ¿Te acostaste con Edward Cullen?

–Yo… – había roto la regla lo sabía.

– ¡¿Si o no? – grito James tomándome de la manos y zangoloteándome.

Ahí fue cuando me percate que no estábamos solos, todas las muchachas que trabajaban conmigo veían la escena con espanto.

– ¡CONTESTAME, ISABELLA! ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON EDWARD CULLEN SI O NO?

– ¡SI!

–Carlisle me va a matar – susurró para él mismo.

–Maldita – un susurro atrajo la atención de todos. Mike me miraba con enojo desde la puerta.

Y antes de que Victoria o Jame pudiese responder Mike se me fue encima y me dio una cachetada.

– ¡Suéltenla!

–Vete de aquí, Ángela.

–No dejaré que le hagan más daño.

–Yo he pagado por ti para que vivas aquí, te he mantenido, te he salvado de tu miseria… ¡Tu madre te trajo aquí porque no te quería! ¡Jessica se fue porque tú no le importabas! No vales nada, Isabella.

–Cállate…

– ¿A quién le dices que se calle, estúpida? – Mike me soltó otra cachetada, caí al suelo protegiéndome.

– ¡Tu eres mía!

– ¡Eres una zorra, Isabella, por eso es que está aquí y cómo tal se te va a tratar!

–Déjame – intente gritar, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin controlarse, mire a Ángela que era detenida por Victoria mientras Mike me pegaba con su cinturón en la espalda.

Chillé, por el dolor, la ebrilla del cinturón golpeaba mi columna sin piedad.

–Es suficiente, Mike – la voz de James me hizo llorar aún más. – Déjala aquí, vendremos mañana para ver si ha aprendido la lección de no desobedecer a sus superiores.

–Puede que seas la que vende más, pero sólo eres una perra callejera más.

Oí la puerta cerrarse, me hice ovillo en el piso, y me abracé a mí misma.

Si no hubiese vuelto me hubiera ido peor, pude haber huido como Jessica, cambiarme el nombre, la apariencia, comenzar una nueva vida…

–Bella… – las suaves caricias en mi cabello me trajeron a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Ángela mirándome preocupada.

–Te hemos curado mientras dormías – toco mi espalda provocando que hiciese una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Hemos?

–Las chicas y yo…

–Gracias, Angie, yo no quería que vieras eso.

–Siempre preocupándose por los demás… – me miró y luego evadió mi mirada –Nunca he sido buena contigo, perdóname.

–No es tu culpa.

–Bella, no sé que pienses pero…

– ¿Pero?

–Quiero irme de aquí, ver más allá, ser más que un simple juguete para los hombres, no quiero seguir encerrada en este lugar.

–Me alegró que quieras eso, estarías loca si no lo quisieras…

–Me voy en dos semanas…

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al oír sus planes, las chicas que había tratado de fugarse habían acabado mal en el intento. Jessica, mi hermana había sido la única que lo había logrado…

–Jessica lo logró, no se porque nosotras no.

– ¿Nosotras?

–No puedo irme sin ti, Bells, sólo tú conoces la salida de este lugar, aparte no puedo dejarte aquí.

–He estado sola toda mi vida, no necesito de nadie…

–Bella, te he visto sé que es tu mascara pero en realidad no eres así.

– ¿Así? ¿En qué sentido? – pregunté incorporándome poco a poco hasta recargar mi cabeza en la pared de la cama.

–Sé qué por tu condición te has vuelto así, no dejas entrar a nadie. – hizo una pausa y un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación. – Se lo que paso con Jessica.

Los recuerdos iban y venían. De nuevo me abracé a mi misma mientras sozollaba. Ángela me rodeo con su brazo y acerco mi cabeza a su hombro.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mí como una marea…

–_Hey, Jessica, anda, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de navidad _– _le sonreí para que se animara un poco, últimamente la veía muy mal._

– _¡Vete y déjame sola!_

– _Pero Jessie, anda si no James se va a enojar…_

– _Me vale una mierda lo que haga James, estoy harta de soportar esto, mi madre prometió regresar, darnos una vida de lujos, y ve lo que tenemos, una vida de mierda…_

– _Deja decir groserías, Papa Noel note traerá regalos si eres tan mala…_

– _¿Soy mala? _– _preguntó al viento. _– _¡Respóndeme, Isabella!_

– _No me gusta ese nombre, James lo usa cuando está molesto…_

– _He soportado todo tipo de mierda, para protegerte y tú….tu solo eres una niña._

– _Tengo once años, soy grande…_

– _Yo ya no soporto, perdóname Bella, por ser tan débil._

– _¿De qué hablas?_ – _le pregunte acariciando sus mejillas con una sonrisa._

_Jessica evitaba mi mirada._

– _Anda, ve a jugar con las demás yo bajaré en unos momentos…_

– _Bueno _– _Le sonreí. _– _Le diré a James que bajarás más tarde._

–_Gracias Bells, te quiero mucho ¿Lo sabes? _– _me sonrió pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. Podía ver el nerviosismo, pero no le di importancia…._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Su sonrisa, sus cuentos para dormir, sus recuerdos de mamá todo lo había olvidado…._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y yo sólo pude abrazar a Ángela para sacar mi tristeza y coraje. Las personas que más había querido me habían abandonado

Sentía tanto coraje, pero ¿Quién era yo para culparlas? Yo no era nadie, por eso ellas me habían abandonado en este sitio.

– Sácalo, Bella – Ángela acaricio mi cabello con suavidad. – Nos iremos, y seremos felices fuera de aquí…

Comencé a respirar profundamente con un poco de sozollos.

– ¿Sabes cómo?

–He conseguido ayuda…

– ¿De quién? – pregunté soltándola para verla a la cara.

–De un amigo – se sonrojo y pude pensar en quien sería esa persona.

– ¿Amigo?

–Su nombre es Ben, y es de lo más cariñoso, y…

–Estás enamorada…

–Lo estoy – sonrió felizmente. La envidiaba por saber que era el amor.

– ¿Cómo planeas salir?

–Tú conoces la salida…

–Si, he salido varias veces con Victoria a comprar ropa, pero el camino a la ciudad es muy largo.

–Lo sé, es por ello que Ben me….nos ayudará.

– ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – pregunté sabiendo que no era de a gratis que ella haya pensado en mí para huir.

–Tu…. – me miró y luego desvió la mirada – Tendrías que entretener a Mike…

–Yo… – pensé en lo que había pasado, cómo Mike se había comportado conmigo. Maldito animal.

–Bien – respondí finalmente.

–Sólo nosotras dos sabemos…

– ¿Dos semanas? – pregunté mirando el cielo estrellado de Nueva York.

–No puedo esperar más para salir de este infierno…

Desperté sintiéndome nueva, diferente. Me vestí con una camisa azul que estaba un poco floja, una sudadera del mismo color, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis.

Salí de mi dormitorio y caminé por el pasillo con cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

Hoy se cumplía el plazo de dos semanas que se había impuesto Ángela, con un poco de suerte lograríamos salir de esta maldita mansión en la que estado durante doce años…

Miré mi reloj que marcaba las 10:40 p.m. Ángela ya debía de estar lista. Observe mi cuarto una vez más, dejaba mucha ropa en el closet pero de nada me servía llevarme cosas que no me traían gratos recuerdos, el espejos seguía roto y la cajita de mi mamá después de varios intentos de arreglarla me había dado por vencida, simplemente tome la bailarina que salía de ella y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

No tenía nada que llevarme. No quería seguir recordando todos mis amargos recuerdos con esta gente.

–Bells…. – la voz de Ángela me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me miró y con una sonrisa en el rostro me dijo: – Es hora.

Miré mi cuarto una vez más, respiré hondo y salí del cuarto con Ángela detrás de mí cerrando la puerta suavemente.

– ¿No llevas nada más? – pregunto viendo mi mano.

–No creo necesitarlo…

Ángela me miró y después a la escalera que se dirigía a las recamaras de James y Mike.

–Hay movimiento….ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Sin esperar alguna otra indicación me dispuse a subir las escaleras y enfrentar a Mike.

– ¿Bella? – su voz ronca me hizo voltear y pellizcarme el dedo pulgar con la uña del dedo índice.

Respire hondo antes de tomar valor y comenzar una actuación que nunca en mi vida creí que haría.

–Mike – dije con voz dulce, tome un mechón de mi cabello y le guiñé el ojo.

– ¿Bella? – me miró extrañado. Avanzó a mí con paso firme, pude sentir su aliento a alcohol y chocolate golpeando mi rostro con cada respiración.

–Lamento lo que paso… – con mi dedo índice dibuje círculos en su pecho con un sonrisa falsa... – Me perdonas, Mike – le sonreí como niña buena.

–Así deberías ser todos los días, gatita – su mano acarició mi cara con rudeza y en segundos sus labios estaban pegados a los míos. Su lengua trato de abrirse paso y yo los junte más para negar el acceso.

Me separé de él bruscamente y para aparentar le sonreí coquetamente.

–Mi gatita salvaje decidió salir a jugar…. – sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y pude sentir su excitación lo que me hizo hacer una mueca de asco y separarme de él disimuladamente.

–Gatita – gimió cuando lo tome del cabello y se lo jale para alejarlo de mi pero que el tomo como una muestra de afecto.

Y de nuevo me besó pero esta vez con fiereza. Y sin quererlo sus labios comenzaron a moverse suavemente, segundos después su rostro se volvió el de aquel desconocido que me había conocido como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

–Edward…. – susurré cuando Mike se separo de mí.

– ¿Quién es Edward? – Preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido, de repente su semblante cambio y me tomó del brazo lastimándome – ¡¿Edward Cullen? – gritó.

–Mike, me estás lastimando…. ¡Suéltame!

–Bella – el grito de Ángela llegó hasta a mí seguido de ella y un semblante de preocupación.

– ¡Suéltala! – Ángela lo golpeo y Mike trastabillo hasta el borde del escalón.

Me miró enojado y con un gritó trato de irse encima de nosotras. Por reflejo lo golpee con el puño cerrado en la mejilla.

Por instinto Mike tarto de agarrarse de algo pero segundos después calló por la escalera de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza en el último escalón.

–Bella… ¡Corre! – Gritó Ángela bajando las escaleras como loca, salto el cuerpo de Mike y se detuvo a esperarme.

Bajé las escaleras y me detuve a observar a Mike tirado con un líquido rojo bajando de su cuero cabelludo hasta su nuca.

– ¡Mike! – la voz de Victoria me hizo saltar y correr hasta Ángela.

–Maldita… – James se situó junto a ella con una simple sabana en su cintura.

La mano de Ángela tomo mi muñeca y con un fuerte movimiento me jaló hasta que las dos comenzamos a correr como locas tratando de salir de la mansión.

– ¡Regresa, ZORRA! – James venía detrás de nosotras con una expresión de furia en el rostro que me asustaba.

Ángela nos saco por la puerta del salón y corrimos hasta la salida.

Un carro negro estaba estacionado detrás de la reja y dude que realmente lo lográramos.

James ya no estaba detrás de nosotras, pero sabía que la suerte ni estaba conmigo.

– ¡Bella! – gritó Mike detrás de nosotras.

Me tropecé y caí de espaldas soltando la mano de Ángela. Miré a Mike que se acercaba a mí y trate con todas mis fuerzas de pararme pero no podía.

– ¡Bella! – gritó Ángela y pude sentir que el final se acercaba.

Segundos después unos fuertes brazos me cargaron y sentí el viento golpear mi cara hasta que un grito me hizo abrir los ojos.

–¡Te encontrare, y te haré sufrir! – La voz de James me siguió incluso cuando me sentí el automóvil en movimiento.

–Bellie Bells – la voz de Ben me despertó y me hizo sonreír.

Era libre, hace cuatro meses que era libre….

–Bennie Ben…. – le respondí con una sonrisa.

–Es hora de despertarse, Ángela ya se despertó y esta desayunando.

–Ok – Le respondí me paré de un salto y corrí al baño.

Me di un baño rápido, me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela y bajé a la cocina.

–Buenos días – dije a todo el personal que se encontraba ahí, incluido Ángela y Ben.

Hace seis meses, que Ben nos había rescatado de aquel lugar, nos había dado un hogar, comida y una familia.

Ben era de los hombres más poderosos de Estados Unidos y por lo tanto nos había dado protección y seguridad.

Por petición de Ángela, había ingresado a la universidad, gracias a los contactos de Ben, revalide materias y pude hacer mi examen de bachillerato rápidamente y así entrar a la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Nueva York.

Aunque Ben pagaba mi escuela yo había decidido trabajar y así poder cooperar en mis gastos aunque Ben se enojaba cada vez que me veía yendo a trabajar.

Después de la escuela, me cambiaba de ropa y trabaja en un bar de moda llamado "Tonic East" donde había conseguido trabajo de mesera, me desvelaba mucho pero era una buena paga que me servía para pagar la mitad de mi colegiatura.

Ben se había convertido en un hermano y un protector, él y Ángela cada vez se veían más enamorados.

–Hey, Bella, recoge esas copas – me habló Leah casi gritando por el volumen de la música.

Cogí las copas y las dejé junto al barman. Leah me miró sonriendo, dejo mi bandeja en la mesa del barman, me tomo del brazo y me guió a la pista de baile.

–Vamos, hemos trabajado toda la noche, merecemos un descanso y un ¡B-A-I-L-E!

Y dicho esto, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música llevando con ella, y yo sólo pude sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

–Nos pueden regañar…

–O vamos, Bells, baila – y de nuevo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin dejar de sonreír.

La seguí con cautela, moviéndome lentamente.

–Anda baila más sexy, que se muevan esas caderas – me susurró una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Leah sonrió y me aventó hasta chocar con el pecho de ese hombre…

Él hombre me tomo de la cintura y se frotó detrás de mí, su mano se situó en el inicio de mi pecho y con furia yo me separé bruscamente y le solté una cachetada.

– ¡IMBECIL! – Grité y me salí de la pista molesta.

Agaché la cabeza y me bajé un poco más la falda del uniforme, sin darme cuenta choque contra una pared y juró que me hubiese ido para atrás si esa pared no hubiese tenido brazos.

–Lo siento – traté se soltarme de su agarre.

–La culpa fue mía – su voz…esa voz, que me atormento las primeras semanas después de haberle entregado mi más preciado secreto y tesoro a…

Mire arriba y sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos esmeralda me miraron con asombro seguido de sorpresa y luego de molestia.

–Claire…. – el susurro salió de sus labios como una suave caricia a mis mejillas, y yo sólo pude observarlo sin dejar de mirar que sus ojos se volvían negros como la noche sin estrellas. Estaba molestó, lo sentía.

–Edward… – respondí sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

* * *

**_Bueno, si les ha gustado, o tienen alguna pregunta, queja o aclaración, con mucho gusto._**

**_Gracias, por leer._**

**_M.A_**

**Piquen el botoncito (Si desean un reencuentro ardiente con Mr. Cullen ;D)**


	4. If We Ever Meet Again

********

********

Un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que le mejor alimneto para el que escribe son sus comentarios :D  
Uff! las vacaciones de navidad no me dejaban escribir y los maestros con su tareas :S Pero en fin, quí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste.  
fLa canción que es mencionada: Promiscuous de Nelly Furtado Ft. Timbaland

************

****

**_Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D

* * *

_**

**_"Más allá de las palabras, el cuerpo no miente"._**

**

* * *

**

****

Memorias de una Swan  
**Capítulo IV: If We Ever Meet Again**

_Anteriormente…._

_Cogí las copas y las dejé junto al barman. Leah me miró sonriendo, dejo mi bandeja en la mesa del barman, me tomo del brazo y me guió a la pista de baile._

–_Vamos, hemos trabajado toda la noche, merecemos un descanso y un ¡B-A-I-L-E!_

_Y dicho esto, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música llevando con ella, y yo sólo pude sonreír y negar con la cabeza._

–_Nos pueden regañar…_

–_O vamos, Bells, baila – y de nuevo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin dejar de sonreír._

_La seguí con cautela, moviéndome lentamente._

–_Anda baila más sexy, que se muevan esas caderas – me susurró una voz masculina detrás de mí._

_Leah sonrió y me aventó hasta chocar con el pecho de ese hombre…_

_Él hombre me tomo de la cintura y se frotó detrás de mí, su mano se situó en el inicio de mi pecho y con furia yo me separé bruscamente y le solté una cachetada._

– _¡IMBECIL! – Grité y me salí de la pista molesta._

_Agaché la cabeza y me bajé un poco más la falda del uniforme, sin darme cuenta choque contra una pared y juró que me hubiese ido para atrás si esa pared no hubiese tenido brazos._

–_Lo siento – traté se soltarme de su agarre._

–_La culpa fue mía – su voz…esa voz, que me atormento las primeras semanas después de haberle entregado mi más preciado secreto y tesoro a…_

_Mire arriba y sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos esmeralda me miraron con asombro seguido de sorpresa y luego de molestia._

–_Claire…. – el susurro salió de sus labios como una suave caricia a mis mejillas, y yo sólo pude observarlo sin dejar de mirar que sus ojos se volvían negros como la noche sin estrellas._

–_Edward… – respondí._

Lo observé sin importarme el ser demasiado obvia. Se veía más elegante con la creciente barba que le daba un toque varonil. Vestía un impecable traje obscuro, su camisa blanca y corbata roja. Formal e indescriptiblemente guapo.

La música sonaba con el BOOM, BOOM y los clientes la mayoría de dieciocho en adelante seguían bailando y consumiendo bebidas mientras que yo, seguía sin poder decir una palabra.

–Yo… – Intenté hablar pero al ver su mirada dura y fría como el hielo me callé.

Volteo a otro lado, se pincho el puente de la nariz y me dirigió una mirada severa.

– ¿Qué haces…aquí? – preguntó con voz molesta.

–Trabajo – respondí agachando la mirada. Edward era intimidante vestido así, era él, guapo, irresistible, intimidante, algo a lo que no estaba preparada.

– ¿Trabajo? – dudó.

Sentí unas manos arrastrarme, darme la vuelta sin cuidado y segundos después sentí los fuertes labios de alguien contra los míos tratando de abrirse paso con su lengua.

Traté de alejarme pero no lo conseguí por mi misma sino que alguien me jaló y segundos después escuche el sonido de alguien cayéndose junto con un par de copas al piso.

Edward había golpeado al hombre que había tratado de propasarse conmigo ya dos veces.

Corrí hacía ellos y traté de separarlos jalando con toda mi fuerza a Edward para que se alejara pero lo único que provoqué fue que Edward se lanzará contra él estampándole golpes en su quijada, ambos se lanzaban golpes que resonaban aún con la música sobrepuesta.

– ¡Ya basta! – grité. Varios muchachos separaron a Edward del hombre tirado en el suelo protegiéndose de los golpes.

Al separarlos, Edward bufó y con un movimiento brusco se separó de los jóvenes que observaban impactados la escena.

–Edward… – traté de hablarle.

Me miró fríamente. Volteó su mirada a otro lado y se dirigió con el barman, intercambio algunas palabras y se volvió a mí.

– ¿Sigues en lo mismo, no? – su mirada bajo y subió por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí un trozo de carne expuesto.

–No – respondí con voz firme.

Edward sonrió, tomo la bebida que le había dado el barman.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte molesta por su actitud. Su sonrisa entre burlona y pedante no se desvanecía.

– Por lo que ha sucedido con ese hombre, dudo, con toda honestidad – dijo y pude percibir el sarcasmo en su voz. – Que no sigas trabajando ahí– escupió molestó.

Lo miré entre molesta y sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Y a qué viene esa escenita?

–Oh, no te creas tan especial, Claire. Conozco a las de tu tipo, no trates de tomar un papel que no te corresponde.

– ¿De qué hablas? – hablé casi gritando por el fuerte sonido de la música.

–Una cualquiera siempre será una cualquiera.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo le solté una cachetada que provocó una marca roja con la forma de mi mano en su mejilla.

Su mandíbula se movió, tanteando el golpe y con un abrupto movimiento me cogió de la mano jalándome hacia él.

–Escúchame bien. Vuelve a hacer eso y las consecuencias van a ser graves.

Lo miré retándolo. ¿Qué podía hacerme?

– Claire… ¡Claire!

Me voltee caminando hacia las afueras del club para respirar aire fresco. Solo pasaron unos segundos, sentí los brazos de Edward pasar por mi cintura aprisionándome. Me dio un giro deteniéndome frente a él, tomo mi muñeca con una mano y la otra se metió entre mi cabello y la nuca pegándome a él.

– ¡Nunca me dejes – respiró – hablando solo!

Y sin darme oportunidad alguna acercó mi rostro al suyo. La pasión con la que se movían mis labios al compás con los suyos me hizo darme cuenta que estaba yendo contra mis reglas establecidas después del incidente en la mansión. No podía separarme. Y lo peor era que mi atracción por este hombre crecía de una manera que me asustaba. Cerré los ojos, maravillándome por el sabor de sus labios.

En ese momento una canción que no podía describir mejor el momento.*

Me sentía sucia, sin razón inexplicable. Lo estaba besando, al hombre con que soñé desde aquel encuentro, el roce de sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación indescriptible que sentí cuando me hizo mujer.

–Edward – gemí cuando sus manos recorrieron mis costados con la pura yema.

Por unos momentos me había permitido soñar en el tiempo que había estado encerrada en la mansión de James, que Edward iba a venir y rescatarme, justo como en los cuentos que Jessica me contaba para dormir. Nunca llegó y sin embargo ahora, en este momento, estaba frente a mí, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado.

Sentía que con cada movimiento me succionaba el alma.

Se separó de mí y yo me permití abrir los ojos.

–No eres inmune – sonrió.

– Hey, Bells, hola amor – saludó Ben desde lejos con una sonrisa. Ángela apareció junto a él y comenzaron a hablar, sin darse cuenta ella de mi presencia. Traté de ir hacia él, para alejarme de Edward pero el rostro de este último se contrajo y jure que pude escuchar un gruñido.

El agarré de Edward se hizo más fuerte, y con un brusco movimiento me jaló de nuevo hacia él.

– ¿Bells? – Mierda.

– Él me dice así de cariño – respondí nerviosa. Demonios, no debía ninguna explicación

– ¿Todos tus clientes te dicen amor? – pregunto burlonamente. – ¿Con todos los que te acuestas les das permiso de llamarte así?

–Esto es irrelevante y no te incumbe, Edward. – exclamé alterándome. ¿Quién se creía?

– ¡No, no lo es! – gritó, segundos después me beso rudamente.

–Suéltame – dije junto a sus labios. Me tenía encerrada entre sus brazos y su torso.

– ¿Él besa mejor que yo? – pregunto y mordió mi labio provocando que este comenzará a arderme. – ¿Él es mejor en la cama? – gritó.

Me alejé de él, yéndome para atrás. Pude estabilizarme antes de caer al suelo por el movimiento.

– ¡No soy una zorra como con las que tratas, así que no te atrevas a hablarme así!

–Has demostrado lo contrario, Claire. ¿O debo decir Bells?

–Tú me contrataste, sabías a lo que ibas, ¿Qué me reprochas Edward? De todas maneras ni me acuerdo de lo que sucedió. Estaba borracha y tú estabas ahí para quitarme las ganas – dije sin detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Debía callarme lo sabía pero no podía, Edward me había lastimado con sus palabras.

– ¿Las ganas? – escupió presionando su cuerpo de forma violenta contra mí. El golpe de la pared me dejó sin habla por la intensidad.

Sus manos jugaban en el comienzo de mi falda.

Sin permitirme movimiento alguno, jugó con los pliegues de mis bragas, dejándome sin habla, continuo con el beso ardiente volviéndose cada vez más intenso. Me sentía completamente excitada. Edward nos guió a un lugar más obscuro y antes de que pudiese besarlo de nuevo, su mano llego hasta mi intimidad logrando introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Gemí ante la nueva sensación, introdujo otro logrando sacar otro gemido de mis labios y uno de los de él.

–Edward – grité su nombre cuando sentí el fuego ardiente debajo de mi abdomen.

Sacó sus dedos de mí, llenándome un vació.

–Busca uno que logre saciar tus ganas – dijo arreglándose la ropa. Me miró por última vez antes de arrojar una copa que estaba frente a él y dejar un puñado de billetes en el suelo.

Sentí ganas de llorar, cosa que hace tiempo había olvidado. Me había besado, tocado y dejado, todo en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Era una cualquiera?

Él era el único hombre con el que había ido más allá en todo sentido, y no sabía más que su nombre.

– ¿Bella? – la voz de Ángela me hizo voltear y separarme de la pared. – ¿Has visto que Edward Cullen está aquí?

Instantáneamente baje la mirada, dándome cuenta que mi aspecto daba una idea de lo que había pasado, me arregle la falda, y el cabello antes de caminar hacia ella.

–Si. – respondí secamente antes de encaminarme a la salida del club y pedir un taxi que me llevase a casa para alejarme de todo esto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Una semana después..._

Sentí mi celular sonar mientras caminaba por el pasillo del instituto.

– ¿Bella? – una voz entre molesta y preocupada sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Leah?

–Oh, gracias a Dios te encuentro. ¿Dónde te metiste? Paul está molesto, haz faltado casi una semana. Es un milagro que no te haya despedido.

–Ya he hablado con él. Estoy indispuesta.

– ¿Estás embarazada? – gritó. Un sonido como golpe resonó en el teléfono seguidos de unos "lo siento" "No vuelve a suceder"

–Mierda Bells, existen anticonceptivos.

– ¡No estoy embarazada!

Un suspiro de alivio sonó.

–¡Uff! De lo que te perdiste, Edward Cullen estuvo en el bar.

– ¿Y? – pregunté restándole importancia.

–Estaba molesto, diablos, ese tipo lo tiene todo, y….me dejo una gran propina.

– ¿Y eso?

–Sucede que estaba tan molesto que llegó con una tipeja pelirroja y le planto tremendo beso, en ese momento yo iba pasando y ellos en su "pasión" – pude notar el tono de voz de Leah en la última palabra. – me tiraron las copas al piso, pero eso no fue todo, antes de que esto sucediera, lo de las copas, el Cullen ese andaba besando apasionadamente por no decir nada más y susurro el nombre de una tipa. La pelirroja se enojo tanto que por un movimiento me golpeó a mí.

– ¿Y estás bien? – pregunté preocupada y enojada por la osadía de Edward.

–Nah, nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar.

– ¿Qué sucedió después?

–Bueno, Cullen se disculpó y me pregunto si necesitaba un hospital, su novia pega duró.

– ¿Te llevó al hospital?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Leah.

–Me llevó a mi casa.

Oh, diablos. Sentí la opresión en mi pecho crecer y crecer. Celos.

– ¡No los necesito! – grité, golpeando mi muslo en un momento de enojo.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Bells?

–Oh, yo…tengo que…. – paré y respiré. – Te veo en el club.

–Vale, no creras lo que me paso con Ed.… – corté la llamada.

Maldito, me besa y sale a buscar en otra.

Salí del instituto, frente a mí se encontraba la parada del metro por lo que no tardaría mucho.

En mi bolso llevaba la ropa de trabajo. Bajé las escaleras del metro y tome el que rumbo a la estación de la 29 St.  
El camino al club fue algo largo e incomodo porque tuve que ir parada en el metro y había unos hombres mirándome descaradamente.  
Me bajé en la estación y casi corrí en las escaleras, el club estaba a unas cuadras de aquí.

Leah iba caminando por la banqueta, moviendo la cabeza pues llevaba puesto su _Ipod._

– ¡Hey! – grité cruzando la calle rápidamente.

No respondió. Seguí caminando detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la entrada de empleados.

Leah seguía sin hablar, y yo caminaba detrás de ella.

Me cansé y la intercepté.

– Leah – dije tranquila, quitando los audífonos de los oídos para que me pusiera atención.

–Oh, Bella… ¡No sabes lo que paso!

Deje que siguiera hablando mientras nos vestíamos en un cuarto con las demás chicas que atendían. Salimos del cuarto y comenzamos a tomar las copas para entregarlas.

Leah parecía un perico pero eso no era lo que importaba si no que muchas veces había repetido las palabras, "Edward y Cullen"

–Y entonces, me contó que estaba en un mal momento y necesitaba ayuda…

Instantáneamente voltee a ver a Leah por lo que había dicho.

–Y bueno…

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunté con la adrenalina en la sangre.

–Eso no te lo puedo contar, porque es privado lo único que puedo decir es que ¡Ese hombre es un Dios del SEXO!

–Eres una imbécil – me reprendí por haber caído con Edward la semana pasada. ¿Eso quería? ¿Doblegarme e irse con la que se le pusiera enfrente? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

–Hey, uso protección. Y…

–No quiero seguir escuchando – me alejé de ella caminando hacia la mesa de los comensales.

– ¿Qué desean? – pregunte a la pareja de hombres sentados frente a mí.

–Tráeme un whisky en las rocas, acompañado de un buen filete. O mejor a ti en un plato… – lo miré con una mueca y me di cuenta que eran los hombres del metro.

–Yo quiero pasta marinada y una buena copa de vino… ¿Cual recomiendas?

– ¿Cabernet Sauvignon?

–Perfecto – me sonrió el joven. De piel cobriza y ojos obscuros.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

– ¿Por?

–Yo soy Jacob – se paró y me tendió la mano. La sonrisa que me dio me hizo tranquilizarme. – Tranquila, no muerdo…Bueno, solo a veces – me guiñó el ojo.

Reí ante su gesto. En ese momento Edward Cullen entró, camino y me pasó de largo, lo seguí con la mirada, llegando hasta Leah que lo abrazó y sonrió.

–Déjame invitarte una bebida…

–No. – respondí sin dejar de observar el efusivo saludo de Edward y Leah.

–Lo necesitas – Le habló a Charles, un mesero que aunque no era mi amigo me caía bien.

–Una margarita con tequila – hablé recordando lo que me había contado Ben sobre bebidas alcohólicas.

– ¿Segura? – preguntó Jacob observando mi semblante.

–Lo necesito – dije.

Jacob le susurró algo a Charles pero no pude leer sus labios.

– ¿Trabajas o estudias?

–Ambos – respondí mirando mi uniforme.

– ¿Años?

– Veintitrés recientemente cumplidos.

– Veintiséis – me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar. Charles trajo mi bebida la cual comencé a tomar poco a poco.

– ¿Quieres bailar?

– Estoy trabajando, Jacob…

– El trabajo y el placer van juntos – me mordí el labio para no reír por su comentario.

– ¡_Bella_! – gritó Leah acercándose a mí con Edward Cullen a sus espaldas. (** n/a: Muchas pensarán que Edward se daría cuenta del nombre real pero en realidad por la forma en como lo dice Leah es como decir: "chiquita" o "hermosa" ;D)***

–Leah… – dije disimulando una sonrisa.

– ¿Recuerdas que teníamos planes? – preguntó. Bajé mi mirada encontrándome con la mano de Edward y la Leah entrelazadas. Miré a Edward y este desvió la mirada hacia Jacob.

– ¿Otro trabajito, _bell..eza_? – susurró Edward pero sólo yo pude escucharlo.

– No lo recuerdo, Leah.

– No quiero ser mala pero Eddie me invitó a una función de teatro y no quiero faltar, pero en fin, veo que no estás mal acompañada. Soy Leah Clearwater. – saludó a Jacob.

– Jacob Black – respondió Jacob con un guiñó.

Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima y lo único que hacía yo era verlo por mirada periférica.

–Bueno, nos vemos – jaló a Edward con ella y desparecieron por la entrada de servicio.

–Imbécil – susurré bajo y de un jalón tragué el líquido con alcohol que quemó mi garganta.

–Hey, _Bella_, tranquila.

–¿Bella? – susurre aunque Jacob no pudo escucharme. A comparación de Leah que ella si era una belleza. No era fea, lo sabía pero Jessica nunca se cansaba de decirme que parecía un renacuajo al igual que nuestro padre.

_Jessica..._

Tomé los tragos que les habían dado a ellos y con el liquido trate de borrar los malos recuerdos de mi vida y de sus labios sobre los míos.

Uno tras otro. Comencé a marearme y pude sentir los brazos de Jacob llevándome a un sofá cerca de su mesa.

– ¿Otro? – rió.

Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando de olvidar la sensación de mareo y vomito que tenia.

La cabeza me zumbaba y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

– ¿Qué le pusiste? – Escuchaba la voz de Jacob a lo lejos

–Doxilamina *1 – respondió otra voz.

Eso me pasa por confiada.

Traté de pararme del asiento pero sólo logre que Jacob me tomara entre sus brazos.

–Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien.

Trate de alejarme de él pero su agarre se hizo más duro.

–Suel…lta…mee – hablé con voz entrecortada y ronca.

–Vamos a la fiesta – gritó Jacob.

Varios muchachos le siguieron gritando. Jacob me sentó en el sofá y me dio una palmadita en la cabecilla.

Sentí la mano de alguien recorrer mi rodilla abriéndose paso debajo de la falda.

–Vámonos – susurró tocando mi muslo. Sacudí la pierna provocando la risa del hombre.

– ¿Dónde está Jacob? – pregunté.

–Nos divertiremos sin él. – Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y comenzó a llevarme despacio hacia la salida.

–Claire – su voz aterciopelada y varonil juré escucharla. Era un sueño o incluso una fantasía.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – escuche a mi acompañante hablar.

–Déjala en paz – sentí mi cuerpo moverse. Un aroma dulce y embriagante me llegó mareándome aún más.

–Trataba de ayudarla, hombre – gritó el otro.

Sentí sus manos debajo de mis rodillas, cargándome como una pluma.

–Claire… – susurro.

– ¿Edward?

–Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Mareada y enferma – respondí sosteniéndome de su cuello para no caer.

– ¿Te han hecho algo? – preguntó y pude decir por su tono que estaba molesto.

–No, creo, sólo, la bebida tenía algo.

– Si, bueno es bastante obvio. – respondió burlón.

– ¿Adonde me llevas?

–A mi departamento. Leah… – calló abruptamente.

– ¿La dejaste plantada? – pregunte incrédula.

–No tanto como plantada, sólo tuve que dejarla…

– ¿Para aprovecharte de mí? – pregunte sin pensar.

La risa de Edward me hizo reír a mí también.

–No soy tan malo.

– ¿Estamos caminando? – miré al suelo. La velocidad con la que caminaba conmigo era impresionante.

–Mi departamento no esta tan lejos, y mi coche esta con mi hermana.

–El gran Edward Cullen, sin guardaespaldas, coche o lujos.

– ¿Impresionada? – me observó y por un momento casi chocamos contra un poste.

–Ojos al frente, Cullen.

–Por lo de Leah…

–No quiero una explicación.

–No planeaba dártela – contestó arrogantemente.

–Bien, porque no me importa – el tono de mi voz salió del de una niña de cinco años, nada más me falto sacarle la lengua.

–Hemos llegado – susurró, oculte mi rostro en su pecho, haciendo mi agarre aun más fuerte en su cuello.

– Señor Cullen – la voz de un señor mayor me hizo arquearme para verlo. – ¿Señorita…?

–Sin nombre – respondió Edward sin darme tiempo a mí para contestar.

–Hola – dije sonriendo. Vaya que andaba dopada. Edward rió y caminó dentro del edificio.

–Creo que te sientes mejor – susurró Edward mientras apretaba un botón del elevador sin soltarme.

–Eso creía, Señor Cullen, pero fue hasta que vi su cara y desmayé – tiré mis brazos dramáticamente volviéndome un "ave".

– ¿Se desmayó usted de la impresión?

–Convulsión espontanea – dije mirando el suelo del pasillo, una puerta, seguido de una lujosa sala con un gran ventanal con la vista de Manhattan y un gran piano de cola en el centro.

–Quien te viera, Edward. El mejor amante de noche y un caballero cuando nadie te ve…

– ¿Mejor amante? – pregunto con voz forzada. La risa luchaba por salir.

–El mejor – respondí antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y que todo se volviese negro a mi alredor dejándome solo el recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

****************

******************

* * *

**

****************

Por la tardanza ;D Próximo capítulo - Adelanto:

- ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Claire...?  
- No he sido completamente honesta contigo, Edward - susurré alejandome de él. Miré el cielo nublado de Nueva York antes de responder.  
- Mi nombre no es Claire y ... fuí abandonada por mi madre junto con mi hermana en esa casa de Scorts o mejor dicho prostitutas. Esa es mi historia... - nunca había contado la verdad, a nadie. Edward era la primera persona en la que deseaba abandonar mis miedos y creer en él.  
**  
**

**_

* * *

_**

*1: Sustancia para dormir a una persona******.**

Bueno, si les ha gustado, o tienen alguna pregunta, queja o aclaración, con mucho gusto.

**_Gracias, por leer._**

**_M.A_**

**Piquen el botoncito (;D Si desean a un Edward ardiente, y caballeroso) **

**P.D: Eso me recuerda al Mr. Hyde :P Un Edward así...**


	5. Buried Alive

****

****

_**Nuevo capítulo :D  
Hey, vamos, los reviews son mi fuente de energía, inspiración. Si tienen ideas, sugerencias, reclamos (Leves :D) son ayuda para saber si la historia va bien. En fin gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y a los que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias! :)**_

_**Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D**_

* * *

"**Abstenerse de recuerdos, a veces es una cuestión de supervivencia**"

- Alberto Levenfeld -

****

* * *

Memorias de una Swan  
Capítulo V: Buried Alive

Si pudiera contar las lágrimas derramadas por los recuerdos que llegaban en los momentos menos esperados, sería como contar cuantos granitos de arena se encuentran cerca del mar.

Después de que Jessica desapareció aquella víspera de navidad, me dije a mí misma que nunca volvería a llorar, ni a lamentarme por alguien.

Pero era imposible impedir que los recuerdos llegaran a mí ya que hace unas semanas había sido Nochebuena. Aquella noche no pude dormir, ni está.

Estaba a veinte de Enero, si mal no recuerdo, pero sentía como si fuese ayer que escuchaba las últimas palabras de Jessica, en aquella casa.

Me encontraba en una recamara de colores sobrios, elegante, la cama donde estaba recostada estaba al final del cuarto entre dos paredes que sostenían repisas y cuadros. De mi lado derecho se encontraba un sofá y detrás de este unos barrotes, me paré de la cama notando que sólo llevaba una camisa de hombre azul con mi ropa interior. Me asome agarrando el barandal, debajo de donde yo estaba se encontraba una hermosa sala de colores negro y blanco, más adelante y detrás de un gran ventanal se encontraba una alberca cuyos colores resaltaban por el color del cielo.

A unos pasos del sofá se encontraba una escalera que se perdía en una vuelta.

Me acomode algunos mechones detrás de la oreja y me dispuse a encontrar mi ropa.

Todo en la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenado, y sin ningún rastro de mi ropa.

Busqué en los cajones de los muebles, debajo de la cama, detrás de las almohadas del sofá. Nada.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y supuse que era por la noche pasada. Tenía mucha sed y no sabía por qué.

Recosté mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá colocando mi peso sobre las rodillas y comencé a golpearme mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta la noche pasada.

– ¿Señorita Claire? – La voz de una mujer mayor me hizo voltear la cabeza, pararme y bajar la blusa que se me había subido hasta la cadera dejando mi bikini a la vista.

Frente a mí estaba una persona de edad avanzada, de pelo canoso, ojos saltones, y una mirada cálida.

– Si…

– El señor Cullen tuvo que irse temprano por asuntos de trabajo.

– Si, yo ya me iba…

– Antes de irse, me pidió que le diera esto – bajó pocos escalones y regresó con una bolsa de compras.

Lo recibí, y la miré extrañada.

– Y esto – me tendió un sobre. – Me retiro para que se vista, el desayuno está listo.

– Em... Gracias, ¿Señora...?

– Sue…

– Gracias. – dije. La señora Sue bajó las escaleras y se perdió.

Abrí la bolsa y comencé a sacar su contenido.

Unos jeans, una blusa de mangas, una jaqueta negra que parecía bastante cálida.

Me desabotone la camisa azul, la dejé sobre la cama. Decidí que en casa de Ben me bañaría para poder salir cuanto antes de aquí.

Me puse los jeans, la blusa que se transparentaba un poco pero mi brasier era blanco así que no había tanto problema. Guardé el sobre el bolsillo trasero de los jeans.

Me llevé la jaqueta en las manos. Comencé a hacer la cama, lo cual desde chica, Jessica me había dicho que siempre lo hiciera, que no esperará que los demás lo hicieran por mí.

Jessica…

–_Vamos, Bells, debes hacerlo _– _Me regañó Jessica pero por su sonrisa sabía que no estaba molesta._

– _Pero…_

– _No quiero escuchar más peros, Isabella _– _la miré feo por decirme mi nombre completo _– _No somos niñas de papi, no tenemos sirvientes pero podemos valernos por nosotras mismas por qué no necesitamos a nadie…_

– _Bien. _– _respondí finalmente haciendo lo que me pedía._

– _Buena chica._

_No necesitamos a nadie…_

Nunca le di importancia a sus palabras pero ahora lo entendía, Jessica odiaba a mamá y al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos en ese tiempo.

Si tan sólo supiera cuanto la necesitaba. Ahora que estaba fuera podría buscarla…

Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de done pudiese estar.

Me dirigí a las escaleras después de haber ordenado el cuarto. Aún descalza, comencé a bajar los escalones de dos en dos como niña chiquita divirtiéndome.

Frente a mi estaba la sala, seguí sin conocer muy bien el lugar de Edward. Caminé por un pasillo angosto encontrándome con una sala de música. Un gran piano de cola negro en lo más alto frente a un gran ventanal. Seguí derecho y pude percibir el olor a café recién hecho.

– Buenos días – saludé entrando a la cocina.

– Señorita Claire, ¿Café?

–Por favor – sonreí pero de nuevo comencé a sentir dolor de cabeza. Mi primera borrachera por tonta.

– El señor Cullen me ha pedido que desayune y el chofer la llevará a su casa… – colocó una taza, sirvió un poco de café y antes de llevármela a los labios, un plato con huevo, panqueques, tocino, y pan tostado se encontraba frente a mí.

– Puedo tomar un taxi…

– Con qué dinero, niña…

– Mi bolso… – me callé al recordar que en la habitación no estaba la bolsa, ni mis zapatos.

Demonios, lo había dejado en el club.

– Lo dejé en mi trabajo. – respondí. – Mis zapatos…

–Están en la entrada de la casa, ¿Son unas balerinas y negras?

–Si.

–Bueno, desayuna despacio, y luego Seth te llevará a donde necesites…

Colocó frente a mí una botellita con un líquido rojo, y una botella de _Gatorade_.

– ¿Para qué es eso? – pregunté mirando la botellita.

–Picante. Instrucciones del señor Cullen, y el _Gatorade_ es porque usted esta deshidratada. – Me miró con una ceja enarcada pero luego sonrió – ¿Nunca antes habías pasado por una cruda, señorita?

Negué y con un poco de asco, le puse picante al huevo y tome un trago de _Gatorade_.

Comí despacio, saboreando cada bocado, no era una comida especial, pero después de la noche de ayer tenía mucha hambre.

El huevo con picante casi me hace vomitar pero por las indicaciones de Sue me ayudarían a que la cruda no me pesará tanto.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó después de lavar los platos. – Siga tomando el _Gatorade._

Sue me acompañó hasta la puerta del pent-house. Me dio mis zapatos, sonrió mientras bajábamos en el elevador y me presentó a chofer. Seth era muy joven, pero era hijo de la señora Sue.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Seth en cuanto me subí al _Cadillac Escalade_ y me despedí de Sue.

– ¿Conoce el Tonic East? – Pregunté pero luego me arrepentí por ver la sonrisa de Seth, era algo joven para entrar a lugares así.

–Lo siento, las calles son…

–Si lo conozco, dejé a Edward ahí hace un par de noches...

– Claro.

– ¿Y usted es amiga de él?

–No…no lo sé, conocida supongo, o puede que ni eso…

–Bueno… – rió.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Te puedo tutear?

–Eres mayor que yo por lo que supongo que si me puedes tutear – Me guiño el ojo por el retrovisor. – Tengo diecinueve ¿Usted?

–Veintitrés, por favor, no somos tan diferentes de edad puedes tutearme.

– ¿Y si no es mucha indiscreción, en que andas? – preguntó. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que lo que había dicho anche Edward era cierto. El bar y su apartamento no estaban tan lejos.

–Estudió medicina, más especifico, cirujano, y trabajo como mesera.

–Llegamos – anunció. Bajó de la Cadillac Escalade y me abrió la puerta para que bajara.

–Gracias, de aquí yo me voy a mi casa.

–De ninguna manera, Edward especificó…

–Puedo valerme por mi misma, gracias Seth… – dije cortante. – Aparte, la casa donde me quedó está muy lejos.

Lo miré por última vez y con una sonrisa me despedí antes de entrar al club por la puerta de servicio.

Era temprano, por lo que no había mucha gente.

Me dirigí al cuarto donde nos cambiamos, y ahí encontré mi bolsa. Busqué que estuviera todo, tarde algo buscando y recordando todo lo que llevaba anoche pero afortunadamente no faltaba nada. Sabía que la gente que trabajaba ahí era buena pero no se podía confiar siempre.

Salí del local, despidiéndome de los guardias de seguridad, y me encontré a Sed recargado en la Cadillac Escalade jugando con su saco.

–Seth…

–Claire… – Maldito nombre que me seguía a todos lados. Y si comencé de nuevo por qué no decir mi verdadero nombre a la gente.

–Me llamó Isabella – le dije a Seth. ¿Qué podía pasar?

– ¿No Claire?

–No, ese es más como un apodo – mentí.

– Vale, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? – abrió la puerta de la Cadillac Escalade y por no hacer una falta me metí en ella.

– Isabella es preferible… _– _recordé los consejos de Angela.

– ¿Adónde ahora?

–A casa de una amiga…

Seth me miró con una mueca, y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No sé leer la mente, Isabella, ¿Cual es la dirección?

– Bridgehampton…

– ¿Bridgehampton, hasta allá? – preguntó incrédulo y asombrado.

– Supuse que no querías gastar tu tiempo… – hablé tomando mi bolso lista para salir del asiento trasero.

– No es eso, si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

– ¿Conoces a Ben Cheney? – pregunté.

– ¿Eres amiga de Ben Cheney?

–Si, mi amiga es su novia.

–Vaya, Isabella, tu si que te juntas con la realeza de Nueva York.

Después de eso ninguno de los emitió algún comentario.

El camino fue largo, Seth puso música la cual logró distraerme un poco. Desde _Kings of Leon _hasta un poco de jazz.

Después de lo que parecían haber sido casi dos horas, los lujosos coches comenzaban a verse a la entrada del pueblo (N/A: En internet pueden buscar más información, sé que es un poco loco ya que está lejos pero verán que será parte de la trama)

Comencé a ver a los lejos las rejas de la mansión de Ben. Seth detuvo la Cadillac Escalade a las afueras. Antes de que él se bajara y me abriera la puerta yo lo hice.

– Gracias – hablé cuando el bajo

– Hey, Isabella. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me miró como debatiéndose entre hablar o meterse a la camioneta.

– Claro – sonreí para darle confianza.

– ¿Por qué vives tan lejos? – preguntó acercándose a mí. Yo lo miré y luego me perdí en mis pensamientos….

–_Bella…–Ben me miró triste y arrepentido. No había por qué, sin embargo había tomado una posición protectora tanto conmigo como con Angela._

–_Quiero irme lo más lejos posible…_

–_Ben tiene trabajo en Nueva York, no podemos irnos tan lejos – habló Angela tomando mi mano con un semblante triste._

–_Puedo controlarlo desde… – se sumió en sus pensamientos callándose abruptamente, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su celular y comenzó a hablar caminando de un lado a otro._

– _¿Ben? – Angela lo miró extrañada._

_Los tres nos miramos en cuanto Ben cortó su llamada. Había una mueca en sus labios y un semblante pensativo._

–_No viviremos más en Nueva York…_

–_Pero Ben, amor, tu trabajo… – Angela lo tomo del brazo suavemente._

–_No puedo irme completamente de Nueva York, pero puedo prometerles que no pasará nada. Quien traté de hacerles daño tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver._

– _¿Entonces? – preguntó Angela mirándome._

–_Cambiaremos sus nombres…_

–_Pero ellos saben mi nombre real – le dije parándome rápidamente. Caminé de un lado a otro._

–_Bella, por eso he hablado por teléfono…_

– _¿Y?_

–_Desde mañana, tú, mi amor… – miró a Angela una sonrisa. – Serás Angela Cheney…_

– _¿Y Bella? – preguntó Angela con una sonrisa._

–_Serás Isabella Crowley._

– _¿Me voy a casar? – preguntó mirándolo sorprendida._

–_No, es el apellido de mi primo, por lo que pasas a ser mi prima…_

–_Nos van a encontrar… – Angela comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. – No podremos escondernos._

–_Ya tengo todo cubierto…_

–_Ben… – susurré._

–_Bella, viviremos lejos de esto de todo y tendrán cuidados._

– _¿Guardaespaldas? – preguntó Angela con su cabeza, entre sus rodillas. Eso hacía cuando necesitaba tranquilizarse._

–_Sólo vigilantes, las seguirán para percatarse de que todo está bien, pero no estarán pegados a ustedes…_

–_Yo ya envié mi solicitud a la universidad – le dije a Ben. – Mi resultado del examen de bachillerato salió muy bien…_

–_Dale las gracias a Jessica…_

_Mi hermana me había facilitado todo ello…_

–_Si, gracias a que fue mi maestra no fue tan difícil._

–_Tú vas a ir a la Universidad, pero habrá gente protegiéndote._

–_Prefiero no saber quiénes son… – advertí a Ben._

–_Entonces ya tenemos un plan – dijo Ben saliendo de la habitación dejándonos a Angela y a mí con una prerrogativa en el rostro._

– Es complicado, prefiero estar tranquila y en paz…

– ¿No me dijiste que estudiabas?

– La universidad de Nueva York es magnífica por lo tanto no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad….

– Vaya… _– _Sonrió. Me tendió la mano y dándole un breve saludo se metió a la _Cadillac Escalade_. Segundos después despareció por la calle dejándome solacon las cámaras de seguridad mirando, y el guardia mirándome fijamente; las puertas se abrieron dejándome entrar al jardín principal de la mansión de Ben.

Con una hermosa fuente en medio de la gran entrada pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención había un hermoso volvo blanco

– ¿Señorita Crowley? – el mayordomo salió por la puerta principal, saludándome con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Está Angela, Peter?

–Está adentro con el señor Cheney. – respondió subiendo los escalones a la puerta.

Le seguí dentro de la casa escuchando los murmullos y las risas provenientes de la sala.

– ¿Hay visitas? – preguntó quitándome la jaqueta.

– Si, el Señor Cullen y su hijo están aquí…. – lo miré con susto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sentí un cosquilleo en la sangre sintiéndome asustada pero extrañamente curiosa.

– ¿Cullen?

–Se encuentran en la sala – asintió Peter, caminando lejos de mí hasta perderse en la cocina.

Caminé despacio hacia sala escuchando cada vez más fuertes las risas provenientes de ahí. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y comencé a jugar con mi cabello.

Entré a la sala y la primera en verme fue Angela quien me miró asustada dándome una señal con sus ojos que se dirigía a un joven de cabello cobrizo. Edward.

–Buenas tardes – hablé mirando el reloj de la pared que anunciaba que eran las tres de la tarde.

Tanto Edward que estaba de espaldas, como un hombre un poco más alto que él con la diferencia del cabello rubio.

Ambos voltearon a verme.

Edward me miró extrañado y sorprendido mientras que el otro hombre como treintañero, sonrió cortésmente.

–Buenas tardes, señorita… – sonrió. Era apuesto, sus ojos dorados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Buenas tardes… – habló con un tono forzado Edward. Con su cabello despeinado, y su mandíbula tensa, me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes haciendo que desviase la mirada hacía Ben.

– Les presento a mí prima, Isabella Crowley… – me sonrió Ben, camino hasta mí, me tomo del brazo y me guió a sentarme junto a Edward.

– Él señor Carlisle Cullen y su hijo, Edward Cullen.

– Es un placer – habló Carlisle Cullen.

–Todo un placer… – me miró Edward fríamente. Podía ver que estaba enojado, yo estaba enojada y sorprendida. ¿Por qué nunca me enteré que Ben y Edward eran conocidos?

–Tomaremos una bebida en el jardín, ¿Gustas acompañarnos Bells? – preguntó Angela con una tímida sonrisa.

La fusile con la mirada.

–Adelántense yo necesito ir a mi cuarto rápidamente.

– ¿Vamos, Edward? – Ben palmeó su espalda un poco fuerte.

–Tengo que hacer una llamada, en un segundo voy… – Edward me miró.

La única que noto nuestra lucha de miradas fue Angela quien tomo del brazo a Ben y con una sonrisa a Carlisle Cullen los guió al patio dejándonos solos en la sala.

– Merezco una explicación, "_Isabella" _– dijo mi nombre son saña y burla.

– Edward….

– ¡Estoy esperando una explicación! – se alteró mirándome enojado.

–Yo…

– ¿Qué demonios hacías en la casa de scorts si eres prima de Ben? – preguntó con el mismo tono.

–Yo…

– ¿Te gusta seducir hombres? ¿Mandarlos al carajo?

– No es lo que piensas… – intenté acercarme a él pero su rígida postura y su mirada intimidante me lo impidió.

–Tú no sabes lo que pienso en este momento… – susurró un poco más calmado.

–Edward, no entiendes…

–Explícate, por favor, porque soy un imbécil por creer que eras diferente y mira con lo que me encuentro.

Demonios, lo iba a hacer.

_¡No lo hagas!, escuché a mi conciencia gritar en un intento de detener lo que iba a hacer. "No confíes en él, los hombres no son de confianza…"_

"_Edward es diferente", respondí a mí misma."Eso creo"_

"_Vas a mandar nuestra seguridad al carajo"_

– Es difícil explicarte, Edward… – le dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Claire...? – tomó mis manos y me miró dándome confianza.

_Diablos, este hombre era bipolar y me iba a volver completamente loca..._

– No he sido completamente honesta contigo, Edward - susurré alejándome de él. Miré su rostro extrañado.

– No te entiendo…

–Hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí y no creo que sean muy agradables…

–Te pido que confíes en mí…

–No tendría por qué…

–Yo deseo ser tu amigo, por ahora, conocernos, me gustas demasiado y…

–Confió en ti, Edward. – susurré más para mí que para él.

Desde el primer momento que hablamos y lo conocí, confié en el. Demasiado.

– Mi nombre no es Claire – comencé. – Y a los nueve años, junto con mi hermana fui vendida a una casa de _scorts, _o mejor dicho prostitutas…

Edward me miró sorprendido con la incredulidad en sus ojos.

– Esa es mi historia... - nunca había contado la verdad, a nadie. Edward era la primera persona en la que deseaba abandonar mis miedos y creer en él.

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Edward…

Continuará….

* * *

Esperó les haya gustado...

**Botoncito :DDDD Reviews :P**  
**¿Quién quiere un Edward Cullen que ande por todos lados?**  
**¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios?**  
**:D Gracias por leer.**


	6. Not Fooling Around Tonight (Correcto)

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Se que ha pasado tiempo, 2 años en realidad. Les debo una disculpa, pase por varias situaciones que me alejaron de la historia, perdí la inspiración pero no más. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, no saben como me alegran y me ayudan.  
Espero les guste el capítulo, y pensándolo bien, no la voy a reescribir, la voy a seguir donde se quedo hace tiempo, y comenzarán a conocer más de la historia de Bella y de Edward, **porque las que se vienen! ;D**

******_Nota de autor: El título de cada capítulo es la canción que lo inspiró, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. :D_**

* * *

**"Él que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla."  
Manuel Vicent**

* * *

**Memorias de una Swan**  
**Capítulo VI: Not Fooling Around Tonight**

Edward me miraba sorprendido. Le mire esperando que dijera algo, Dentro de mí, esperaba que me abrasara y dijera que todo estaría bien, necesitaba su cercanía para sentirme segura.

- Me estás hablando en serio, Claire? - Pregunto tragando en seco. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá justo al centro de la sala, alejándose de mí.

- Soy Isabella" Susurre. Di un paso hacia Edward quien permanecía cabizbajo. - Y si te estoy contando esto, es porque confió en ti.

En ese momento alzó el rostro y me miro, justo con aquella mirada que tanto me disgustaba, todas las personas a mí alrededor la tenían, incluso Ben y Ángela: Lástima.

- Yo pensé…- Se calló abruptamente, paso su mano por su cabello revolviéndolo aún más. - Cuándo te conocí parecías conocer a los hombres, desenvolverte en medio de miradas lascivas y parecía fascinarte.

Le mire molesta.

- Nunca me sentí a gusto en el medio. Lo odiaba, pero era mi forma de sobrevivir. Estuve ahí en contra de mi voluntad, y si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escapar, no habría sabido que hacer con mi vida, estaba… - No tenía a nadie, incluso ahora me sentía como una intrusa en la vida de Ángela, como un eterno recordatorio de nuestra antigua vida, persiguiéndonos por mi culpa. - Estoy sola, e incluso ahora no me encuentro, eran la única familia que conocía, Edward.

-¡Pudiste haberme dicho aquella noche! - Grito. Me aleje de él cuando se levantó lleno hacia mí.

- Hubiese matado a cualquier cabrón que te hubiera puesto una mano encima, por el cual hubieses derramado una sola lágrima. ¡Quiero salir de esta casa y matarlos con mis propias manos! - Exclamo.

Me quede mirándolo impresionada. Me acerque con la intención de abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sin embargo, Edward se alejó de mí.

- No… - Susurro levantando una mano. Me estaba rechazando.

- No te acerques, Isabella. - Me quede mirándolo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, cuando me volvió a mirar, tenía la mirada oscurecida.

- Te haré olvidar todos los malos ratos, Isabella. - Se acercó a mí tomándome de la cintura. Me pego a él y pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto al mío. Mi corazón bombeaba alocado, y al sentir sus labios junto a los míos, lo sentí salirse de mi pecho.

Nuestras bocas acoplándose como sí hubiesen nacido para estar juntas.

Me separe del abruptamente. Edward me miro molesto por la interrupción.

- No quiero que me tengas lástima. Es un capítulo del pasado que estoy tratando de cerrar, no necesito que mi futuro me recuerde en sus ojos los demonios que me persiguen desde niña.

Edward permanecía callado. Se acercó a mí, tomo mis manos en las suyas y dejo pequeños besos es cada una.

- Isabella, el dolor que ves en mis ojos no es lastima, es vergüenza por no haber comprendido la situación que estabas viviendo, de la cual yo fui participe y te hice mía en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Recordé el momento en el que me hizo suya, la pasión en la que nos habíamos fundido, lo apasionado que se había comportado junto a la ternura que había mostrado en todo momento. Mordí mi labio al recordar sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras sus caricias me hacían encontrar el cielo en la tierra, llevándome al éxtasis mientras miraba sus hermosos orbes verdes.

- ¿En qué piensas? - Pregunto rozando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

- En nada. - Susurre. Sentía el calor en mis mejillas, mientras me sonrojaba por haber sido descubierta.

- Isabella…

- Nada, Edward.

- Puedes confiar en mí. - Susurro, parecía un niño pequeño buscando a su madre. Sus ojos suplicando por la verdad.

- ¿En realidad puedo?

Y de pronto las imágenes de Edward con Leah en el bar, las indiscreciones de ella respecto a su aventura con él, y las imágenes que repudia en mi cabeza con la vivida imaginación que tenía.

Edward se alejó de mí como sí hubiese recibido una cachetada.

- ¿En algún momento te he hecho dudarlo? - Respondió con tono irónico.

- ¿Qué sucede con Leah? - Estaba molesta con sólo recordarlo pero necesitaba saberlo, saber dónde estaba parada.

- ¿Qué con ella? - Pregunto desconcertado.

- ¿Estas con ella, sí o no?

- Esa pregunta es completamente estúpida, Isabella. - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Maldito, todavía disfrutaba verme tan cabrada, disfrutaba jugar con mis sentimientos.

- ¡Lo único estúpido en esta habitación, eres tú! - Escupí violentamente.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos.

- No me hables así. - Exclamo. Sus manos ejercían presión en mis brazos. Me estaba lastimando. Me pego contra la pared sin importarle el quejido de mi cuerpo y el golpe en mi espalda. Respiraba entre cortadamente junto a mis labios.

- Edward…- Susurre cerrando los ojos. - Vete.

Su rostro se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración rozaba cada parte de él, provocándome una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Sentí sus labios en mi hombro, y después nada.

Abrí los ojos justo para ver la espalda de Edward, alejándose por los grandes matorrales del jardín en dirección a su automóvil.

Ángela entró a la casa, mirándome preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Le pedí que se fuera. - Respondí.

- ¿Por qué hiciese eso? - Pregunto mirando en dirección a Edward.

- Porque no salí de un infierno para meterme en otro. No estoy para tontear alrededor de una mentira. No conozco a Edward, ni el a mí. No sé dónde estoy parada, y eso me aterroriza.

- El amor es así, por un momentos puede levantarte hasta tocar el cielo, y en otros momentos simplemente te deja caer sin importar donde caigas o las heridas que puedas tener al caer. - Susurro Ángela tomando mi mano entre la de ella.

- Él no sabía." Dije mirando el automóvil abandonar la propiedad de Ben.

Ángela me miro, comprendiendo lo que había querido decir.

- Nadie sabía de la porquería de James y Mike. Edward parece preocuparse de ti.

- Los hombres solo quieren una cosa, eso lo he sabido toda la vida.

*Flashback  
Mire a Jessica regresar al dormitorio con el vestido de gala abierto y el maquillaje corrido. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras soltaba pequeños sozollos. Su cabello estaba revuelto, las ondas elegantes con las que había vuelto se habían transformado en una maraña, el vestido estaba rasgado, pero lo que más sobresalía era la mordida fresca en su hombro.

Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia ella. La sorprendí al abrazarla.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? - Pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas con el torso de la mano.

- No podía dormir, Jess. - Se deshizo de mi abrazo y me miro.

- Regresa a la cama, Bells. En un momento voy.

Camine de regreso, pero en detuve al escuchar sus sozollos casa vez más fuertes. Me volví hacia ella justo a tiempo para verla desplomaras en el suelo, mientras se hacía ovillo y se abrazaba a sí misma. Corto hacia ella y la abrace, justo como ella hacía cuando yo estaba triste. Jessica continúo llorando hasta la media noche quedándose dormida en el suelo, la tape con la manta de la cama. Escuche voces detrás de la puerta.

- Parece sé que ya no es pura" Hablo una voz masculina. "James es un hijo de puta con suerte. - Río.

- No deberías expresarte así, Mike. Lo que hizo James no tiene nombre, es un canalla. - Se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de un sozollos.

- La única razón por la que esa puta sigue aquí es porque James la desea, lo hizo desde que las vendieron a esta casa. Debes comprender que sí un hombre te desea, tú te callas y sedes. Es lo único que ha deseado, James desde que la vio.

Ángela me miro sin comprender lo que decía.

- Una vez que un hombre obtiene lo que quiere, sólo se dedica a jugar contigo. -

- Bells, ¿tú y Edward…? - Me miro sorprendida. Le mire y asentí.

- Jessica lo dijo, una vez que lo obtienen simplemente dan media vuelta y se van.

- Tu le pediste que se fuera.

- No tiene nada por lo que quedarse, él ya tiene una vida hecha, probablemente tenga novia, y una familia ya hecha.

- Bells, él…

- No quiero saberlo. Edward merece ser feliz con alguien que no cargue con un pasado como el mío."

Ángela asintió. Mi teléfono vibro en la mesita a su lado distrayendo la tensión del ambiente, deslizo su dedo por la pantalla dejando ver un pequeño mensaje, lo miro extrañada, me miro con asombro y me tendió el aparato.

- ¿Qué? - dije al tomarlo. Mire el remitente que aparecía desde la compañía…Cullen.

**De: Edward Cullen  
Para: Isabella Crowley**

**_"Ambos ocultamos secretos. No permitiré que ello me aparte de ti. No ahora, no nunca, Isabella."_**

* * *

**Botoncito :DDDD Reviews :P**

**¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios?**  
**:D Gracias por leer.**


End file.
